I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of mechanism for shifting transmissions from one drive to another; the invention is even more particularly directed to a control lever or shift bar for accomplishing the change between the transmisison modes; the invention is even more particulary directed to a shift bar having means associated therewith to electrically activate pneumatic hoses or the like utilized in the shifting process; the invention is even more particularly directed to such a shift bar wherein a new type knob is used having an electrical switching connection therein and wherein electrical wires which are activated by the switch in the knob are carried within a slot or otherwise protected area in the shift bar.
II. Description of the Prior Art
All of the prior art known to me for shift bars in trucks, truck tractors, and the like, comprise round rods with a handle and in some cases tape or other fastening material utilized for the purpose of holding pneumatic hoses or the like associated with the shifting process against the exterior of said rods.
I have in this invention, for the first time, eliminated pneumatic hoses or the like associated directly with the shift bar. This even eliminates and supersedes, where desired, my invention as described in patent application being filed concurrently herewith entitled "Shift Bar" and therefore there is no prior art of any nature known to me wherein the knob of the shift bar carries electrical switching arrangement as described herein and wherein the shift bar itself carries electrical conducting wires directly to the transmission for activation of the air lines required in shifting the ranges in the transmission of the vehicle involved.